From One To Another
by RacoonFanboy
Summary: Alice's demise effects the Cullen family more than they ever imagined. Especially their new arrival! A Cross between Twilight and Harry Potter, but mainly just the character, I don't like the HP storyline. Just my imagination popping all over the place.
1. Chapter 1

_**It Starts With the End**_

_(Alice's Story)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I'm just borrowing their characters! No Lawsuits Please!_

Alice Cullen saw her demise 4 days before it was to be. It was early on a Monday morning. She was looking for what her family was to do that weekend to stave off boredom when she saw it. It came in flashes and glimpses, but Alice put the pieces together, like the brilliant girl that she was. The flashes were of the Volturi murdering her family and forcing her and Edward to join them. Alice would NOT have that. As this emerged, she began to look through the viable options, looking for which options would leave her family unharmed, unscathed by the repercussions of her actions. She couldn't run, they would find her and punish her family for her treason, courtesy of Demitri. She only saw one option that would keep her power out of their hands. She would not let the knowledge of future events wind up in the hands of the Volturi. She would have to get her family to kill her. It would take a lot of coercing privately with each person. She would have to threaten, plead, and beg until they would cave in. If Alice could cry, she would have tears in her eyes by now. There was only one person that would take her decision the moment he saw it in her head, and that was Edward. He would see the undeniable proof in her head.

This was the only option that would save her family, the future, and her beloved. Alice's mind began to work furiously. She knew that she had 4 days. Alice began planning and searching for what would happen to her family in the future when her sight focused on _him_. He was breathtakingly beautiful. He held himself with a simply marvelous grace. He made Alice look like a tumbling toddler, and Alice was the most graceful of all the Cullens. Alice was completely immersed in finding who he was, and why he would join their family. The results came instantly and flowed seamlessly into one another. Alice could feel all of his pain in the echoes of his memories. Almost his whole life had been full of pain, sorrow, and misery. He had lost everyone and everything, yet he was so _strong_. He amazed her. Alice looked to see how her future and his intertwined. The result astonished her. The two of them shared gifts and lovers. Their lover would take a lot of time to get over Alice, but if she let him know that she approved, then he would take her '_replacement_' as it would be called a lot less harshly. He would be devastated. Alice was shocked couldn't keep this from her family any longer. She took an unnecessary deep breath and walked downstairs into the lobby. She thought to herself _'Edward'_ Edward instantly appeared. Alice briefly ran over the morning occurrences in her head. Edward was speechless for a good minute before the soft whisper escaped his lips. "No. It will be so hard… We all will miss you so much…" Edward then did the unexpected. He lurched forward and gave Alice the biggest hug he could. Alice was shocked and touched. But, the real surprise was yet to come when Edward, the least vocal about his emotions said "_I love you_". Rosalie and Esme, who were in the kitchen trying not to eavesdrop, well, not Rosalie but Esme was trying not to, the two of them were in the room in a flash, taking in the extremely unusual sight of Edward and Alice locked in a warm and loving embrace, Edward having the most tortured look on his face. Esme had never seen such a look on her adopted son's face, not even when she and Carlisle had taken him to the Volturi and he had been tortured by Jane, under the orders of Aro, for hers and Carlisle's decision that he had no part in. Esme didn't want her husband to miss such a moment, so she softly called him. Carlisle was there in a flash. He took in the sight and wrapped his arms around his wife with a small sigh of contentment. Alice eventually broke the embrace gently thinking '_I love you too, but I need to get things taken care of. I need to tell everyone_'

Edward responded, "Are you sure that's wise? They will be distraught. I know you don't want to do that to them."

Alice thought back to him '_I know, but they need to know. I know how to tell everyone but Jasper._' She sighed. She really had no idea how to break the news to him. It would be rough on both of them. '_besides, you know that we only have four days.'_

Edward spoke, "You're right, Alice… as usual." The two of them laughed at their private joke, but it wasn't a full laugh, it was hard and constrained. It added to the tension building in the room.

Alice gestured for the family in the room to take a seat. She was inwardly glad that Emmet and Jasper were out on a hunting trip right now. She spoke in a clear commanding voice. "I have foreseen disturbing events today. The Volturi are coming here on a mission to collect me and if they don't get me, they will destroy you all." She ignored the gasps of surprise and continued. "There is only one way for me to keep my gift from them and for you all to live. You will have to kill me." Alice's voice became cold and unemotional at the last statement, not leaving them time to argue. "You will have to do it thoroughly. Edward, you will need to come up with a good excuse that will satisfy my 'execution'. I won't argue this. I have four days including today, and I still have to tell Emmet and Jasper. I would prefer that Carlisle and Edward to do it, as they will be merciful and not drag it out. I want you to put my ashes in a picture frame overlooking the lobby, here." Alice's face softened and took on a look of utter sorrow and longing as she said "I want to be with you, even in my death." And she was done. She said her piece and she waited for it. 5…4…3…2…1… "I can't believe you are going to leave me as the only girl here!" Rosalie shrieked, her vanity bypassing her true feelings of regret. "Esme's wonderful, but she's a woman really, you can't leave me. YOU CAN'T!" and she broke down in record time, heaving dry sobs in the way that vampires do. Esme joined her quite soon after, while Carlisle attempted to console her. Carlisle had his own way of grieving, his face showed the torture he was feeling for his adopted daughter. Though in reality it was Alice who had adopted them, Carlisle had taken to Alice in a way none of the others did. She had a special place in his heart. She would be leaving them… It tore his heart into shreds. Alice saw what he planned to do the moment he started thinking about it. "Oh, No you will not! I will not let you do that to yourself!" she hissed. "You will not kill yourself or else my death will be for nothing! You have someone else coming to you who needs your help, I will not let you end your existence, for in turn you will end his! He is special beyond all you can imagine. I will not let you hurt him." Alice drew herself up to full height. "The boy who is coming to you needs you more than you can possibly imagine. He has been hurting all of his existence and comes to YOU for help. He needs your acceptance more than anything right now. You are his last hope. You need to see the good in him, because he sees no good in himself. He has less confidence than Edward and he has good reasons to believe he is a monster, but he is not. He has a blindingly wonderful soul. You and Jasper will be a monumental role in showing him that he is worthy, no _deserving_ of love. I warn you that he is different than us. That's all I can tell you on that subject." She turned to face Edward "You will smell him, but you will not hear his thoughts. He will be immune to all gifts from our kind except Jasper's. Beware of some of his natural gifts, for he will gain a portion of any gift he comes in contact with. He can make it where you, Edward, can hear his thoughts, but you won't want him to after you've been in his head. I will make sure that Jasper doesn't use his gift on him, because that will cause problems." She turned back to Carlisle "I love you Carlisle. You treated me wonderfully, but don't beat yourself up over my death, I am choosing this, and I want you to be the one because you will make it over with fast. I am absolving you of my death and once you meet your new charge you will know why." She turned back to face the rest of her family as a whole and said "Let's do something enjoyable for all of us until Emmet and Jasper arrive." And the Cullen Family enjoyed their evening talking of many different things to distract them from the despairing thoughts of what lie ahead.

It Starts With The End

(Harry's Beginning)

It started with the end, like everything in Harry's life. Harry's life had started with the end of his family; the end of his loving parents. The end of any normality that was never fated to be. The end of Love. The end of Life. The end of Happiness.

Harry was a couple of minutes from age 16 at the moment. The Dursley's were out on another one of their mini-vacations they liked to take every few weeks. They left Harry to sleep in their backyard. Though that wasn't all they left him with. At the moment Harry lay collapsed on the ground in the middle of a park near his 'home', blood pouring out of his pathetic body. Harry was completely exhausted, in mind, body, and especially his soul. He was so tired of fighting. He just wanted to close his eyes and fade away… that would be nice. Harry had no idea how long he lay there. Time meant nothing for him. Harry was disturbed from his lovely cloud of haze as he felt himself moving. He felt the wind rushing on his face, pulling his hair back. Harry sighed softly and relaxed into hard arms. The arms smelt of daffodils and peaches. Harry's mind was hazy, he couldn't concentrate. He felt himself slip over the edge, only to be brought back with a vengeance. Harry whimpered as he felt his skin rip open, and cold fluid flowed into his body. The process was repeated many times until Harry lost count. Finally it ended, and Harry was left in a dark forest when it started.

**Oh, the PAIN. Harry had never felt such pain. Harry had been through many forms of torture, but thankfully none of them even got anywhere near the pain of this torture. Harry's body alternated between states of extreme heat and cold at first, until it decided to stay hot. Then the temperature increased. Oh, God, it felt like Harry's blood was boiling or something much hotter than that. Harry had been burned before, but that was nothing compared to the liquid magma flowing in his veins. Harry couldn't move, but inwardly he was pleading with death, begging for it to come, to end this infinite moment of pain. Suddenly the pain spread. Harry didn't even notice before that the pain he was feeling was only one of his arms. The pain of the hellish flames oozed into the sides of his chest, ignoring his organs and slowly creeped until his legs were being roasted along with his arms. Some broken connection from his brain to his legs had been restore—knitted together by the scorching fingers of the flame. The flame raged on.**

**Harry was sure it had been hours, but he couldn't be sure. In that time the flame spread until all of his limbs were on fire. Harry was sure that the reason one arm took longer to react was that it had been broken, and then the flame repaired it. Harry could feel that it was well, but then the pleasant throb of warmth rose to become molten magma. It was agony. Harry had quit pleading and begging after the first couple of hours, now he just was. He didn't think, he didn't have a personality, he just existed. He felt the pain all right, but he gave into the sensation. He began to appreciate the flame, each blistering tongue of flame that licked through his veins, but also he appreciated the burn as a whole. Eventually Harry began to think again. The fire did not decrease even a single degree, but he began to think around the pain. If Harry could move, he would have begged someone to kill him. Time never did become important, but eventually the pain changed. The pain started to fade. This had to be it, the pain had to be on its way out. It was too much for Harry to hope for. As he began to hope that the pain was beginning to stop, the flames began to move inward to attack his heart. Harry couldn't imagine that the pain could get worse. He felt the flames swoop in and char everything in him. Harry heard his breathing pick up the pace. It was ragged gasping. Harry bemusedly wondered why he wasn't breathing out ash. Then Harry's heart, already too fast, picked up—the fire driving its rhythm to a new, frantic pace. Harry began to ponder if this was his punishment for failing all of the people in his world, if he was to lay here in agony forever when—**_**Oh!**_**His heart took off, thumping like helicopter blades, the sound almost becoming a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through his ribs. The flames flared up in the center of his chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of his body to fuel the most scorching blaze. All the fire was drawn into his heart, leaving his limbs and the other parts of his body were left feeling pain-free and cool. The pain was enough to stun him, to break through the very deepest depths of his mind and break whatever held his body in place. His back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging him upward by his heart. Harry's face twisted into pure agony. It became a battle, His heart racing against the attacking flames. Both were losing, but neither quit. The flames were doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; his heart galloped toward its last beat. The fire constricted, concentrating inside the one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. His heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more. There was no sound. No breathing. Not even his. For a moment, the absence of pain was all he could comprehend. Then he opened his eyes and gazed above him in wonder.**


	2. Chapter 2

An Outstretched Hand

Alice's Story

The Cullen family was still in the lobby when the sun rose; a rare feat in itself. Normally the Cullen family would bustling with life, each person doing something that they felt was important. The only ones still missing from the picture were Jasper and Emmet. Carlisle and Edward were chatting about genetics or something else on that subject. Alice stood up and stated, "I beg your leave for a couple of hours, for I still have some things to sort out." And Alice walked up the stairs in a haze. She went and sat in a chair in her and Jasper's room. Edward was worried about her until he saw her thoughts take a positive turn. She was in a sort of meditative state, thinking about the good things she managed to accomplish in her short lifetime. The people's lives she had changed by offering an outstretched hand. Alice spent four hours boosting her confidence. Then she finally realized that she was as close to a physical embodiment of good as a vampire could possibly be. She would be giving her life for her family, and there was no better thing that she could do in her mind. The next thing that happened scared the life out of Edward. Edward wasn't eavesdropping on Alice's thoughts, but he kept an occasional tab on them. That was when Alice's thoughts simply disappeared. Edward immediately ran up the stairs. His whole body was shaking the whole way there. He calmed the moment he saw Alice's glazed look in her eyes. Edward knew that look very well. It was the look she had every time she had a vision of the future. What Edward didn't understand was why he couldn't hear her thoughts. She had never been able to hide them before, so WHY NOW? Edward stood there for a few more seconds, but it seemed to be an eternity to him. Eventually Alice cleared her throat. "Emmet will be the first, but Jasper will be last. He will have a father and mother for the first time, but he will more importantly have LOVE. It will change us all entirely. Be a comrade to him and he will change your life. Your life will change rapidly in three years; _he_will arrive about half a year later. Be wary of the girl named of a bird, but be not cruel to her. She will be the one to make or break this family when the family of old comes to call. She will be your midnight sun, but she will be _his_confidant. She will assuage all his fears and guilty feelings. Remember this life with us will be his Solar Eclipse; his night within a day. It will be the end of a cruel day, to him. He will be put to rest, and he will finally have a chance to be who he _is,_and not who he is told to be. Remember that the girl will be his sister in all but blood, but he will have his eyes set upon another. Remind him and Jasper that they are deserving of love."Alice whispered the last statement. With that Alice's thoughts returned, but there was no trace of the events she had just spoken of. She kept her thoughts on that subject well hidden. Alice abruptly stood up and dragged a discombobulated Edward downstairs with a huge, infectious smile on her face. She let forth a wonderful laugh, sounding like melodious bells chiming. Before facing her family. She spoke triumphantly saying "Jasper and Emmet will be here in an 2 days, 1 hour and thirty-six minutes, now, I need to speak with Esme soon to plan a wonderful project. And Rose, promise me that you will take our new charge shopping when he arrives. It will make you like him. Carlisle, beware of our new charge's self-esteem, for he doesn't have any when it comes to adults. Now, Esme let's go to backyard so we can talk. We have some planning to do" she said with a mischievous smile that would make all other people that knew Alice shudder.

An Outstretched Hand

(Harry's Story)

Clear. That was the only way Harry could describe what he was seeing. He could tell it was dark, but he could see everything perfectly. He looked around, taking in every sight. The veins of the leaves, the wrinkled tree barks, every single blade of grass. It was wonderful. Harry then stood up. He was preoccupied with the way he moved; for once in his life he was graceful. That was when Harry's other senses made them selves known. Harry's hearing made contact first. He could hear everything! It was overwhelming! He could hear all of the animals in a hundred meter radius. Their shallow breathing, their cries, but mostly their heartbeats. To hear such melodious music was torture! Every heart beating at a different time. It was a rush, and it couldn't be ignored. The loud beating was as if Harry was standing next to a bass drum that someone was banging on it as hard as they could. The noise of their blood rushing through their veins, it was too much. Harry couldn't stand it! Harry took off, running as far away from the noise as he could. But there was no escape. It was everywhere. Harry just wanted it to stop. Finally a soundless voice spoke in his head, '_Clear your mind, and make the noise fade so you can focus._' Harry couldn't concentrate, so he took the advice. He thought of nothing but silence, of being on a mountaintop, felling the warm wind blowing on his face; and the noise slowly faded into nothing. It was still there, but it was dull, and Harry could once again think around it. Harry finally got track of his thoughts when he remembered that everyone he knew would be looking for him by now, so he ran, trying to find something familiar. He passed the forest, he rushed through city streets until he found the house he was looking for. He could hear everything once again. He could hear the TV's of the people who were still awake at this late hour, the sound of the people's hearts throbbing, the sound of their blood. Harry almost lost it again, but he quickly gained his composure when he heard people speaking. "But Professor Dumbledore, Harry has to be here. He can't be dead." Harry quickly ran to the voice. It was familiar; it was the voice of his best friend Ronald Weasley. Abruptly Harry was standing in front of three wizards and one witch. Harry knew them well. Ronald Weasley, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall. All four persons gasped when they noticed Harry was there. "Harry!" They all exclaimed. What happened next would haunt Harry for all of his days. Harry took a deep breath. That was his biggest mistake. He could smell too much all at once. But he had his senses on the people in front of him. They captivated him, for he could smell the pungent aroma surrounding them. It was seductive to Harry, each was different. Harry could smell Snape the most at first. He smelt corrupted, and vile. Harry was instantly repulsed. The older people were okay smelling, but Ron smelt the best. He was young, powerful, and absolutely wonderful. Harry was transfixed, he couldn't control his actions. His body was taking rapid, powerful steps toward Ron. He licked his lips before he bit Ron's neck. He heard Ron's initial gasp of pain, but after that, he was lost in the sensations. The taste, the smell, the feel of Ron quivering as he had his life slowly stolen from him. He heard someone shout curses he vaguely recognized and he felt brief pressure before it relented. Nothing could distract him from this complete ecstasy. That was when he heard Albus Dumbledore shout "_Bombarda_" The curse bounced off of Harry like all the others, but this one flew straight at Severus Snape. The curse came at him from the side, and he never saw it. He never saw his death coming. Severus Snape died instantly upon impact. McGonagall screamed "Harry, What have you done?" before she Dissaperated with Dumbledore, never to see Harry again. Harry was preoccupied with Ron at the moment. He could hear his heart thumping rapidly in his chest as his end rapidly approached. Ron spoke the words that would be his last. "Harry, Why?" Ron's head then flopped lifelessly to the side. Harry then sucked the last of his blood out. Minutes after Ron's death the haze that had overcame Harry after he had taken that fateful breath faded. The detachment he felt didn't. Harry looked at the face of his previously best friend, but he felt nothing. His vision was tinted crimson, and he could feel naught but anger, rage, and thirst. The combination was deadly and fatal to all enemies, but it was not permanent. Eventually Harry became himself again, his vision cleared and the first thing he saw, a sight which would haunt Harry forever, was Ron's outstretched hand, covered in blood.


	3. Chapter 3

From One To Another

Chapter Three: The Last Time

(Alice's Story)

The Cullen family was in the sitting room the next afternoon, enjoying their last few uninterrupted moment together. There was a lovely atmosphere in the room. Everyone was acting natural, there was no faking the absolute pleasure that everyone in the room took from one another. Edward and Carlisle were in a corner discussing the genetics of their kind, while Rosalie was in a different corner, admiring her reflection in a window. Esme was sitting in a chair humming tunelessly. Alice was sitting by the fire, watching the tongues of the flames twist and turn. Alice had a small vision of Edward in the near future of how he was going to keep track of the future for their family. 'Edward' she mind called, Edward looked at her, not pausing in his argument with Carlisle. Alice knew he had heard her call him, so she continued. 'Get yourself a book to write down my prophecies and visions, for you'll need it to keep them fresh on your mind.' Edward excused himself to get a book from upstairs. When he had returned, he sat next to her while they backtracked and got all of Alice's prophecies written down. Edward told himself that he would check them every day. Alice took the moment to add another to the collection. "On January 25, 2005 your reason for existence will change. Get to school early that day, for you will be needed to stop a disastrous event." Alice blinked and returned to normal for a brief moment before she shot a couple more future events out. "On Saturday, March 13th, 2005 play a round of baseball with the family, for you will all need it." "The mind reader will have to go get he who is like a storm from his old family." "The two cottages will need to be built after the chase is over; one cottage by the family house, one by the sea." "When you need to leave, tell the 'soul-eyes' to get permission from the contract wielders to watch over your heart." Alice blinked again and her eyes returned from their 'dazed' look. Alice spoke "Rose, will you take Emmet with you and tell him when they arrive?" Alice paused to receive a nod from Rosalie. "Right, well we have about twelve seconds left, here we go." And thus began the last, most meaningful moments of Alice's life. The door to the Cullen family mansion opened. Jasper and Emmet entered, the two contrasting their personalities in the way they walked. Emmet lumbered around, just like a bear, while Jasper sprung, just like a snake; every move seemed to have a definite purpose. The moment Emmet entered the room; he was bombarded by his wife. Rosalie reached Emmet. She grabbed him roughly and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Rosalie pushed all of her anxiousness, her sorrow, and her fears into that kiss. Emmet noticed this and after Rosalie broke the kiss he projected a thought 'Edward, is she ok?' Edward just shook his head. Rosalie grabbed Emmet's arm and pulled him into another room. After they left, Alice began crossing the room. She moved like a gazelle. She shot like an arrow into Jasper's arms. Alice, unlike Rosalie, just gave her husband a warm embrace, before whispering, "Follow me" and after slipping through her husband's arms, she began walking into the dark night. Jasper was immediately suspicious, but he kept himself in check. He walked into the night. Alice led him to a clearing in the forest where the two of them could see the moon and stars. The moon was waning and all that was left was a small sliver. To Alice, it was a sign that her life and love were ending. Jasper could feel the desperation and sense of loss pouring off of Alice in waves. That scared him. Never in the whole time that they had been together had she ever felt this despaired. "Alice what's-" he whispered, just to be cut off by the look of anguish on her face. "They're coming for me, Jasper. They can't be stopped. I can't let them have my gift, and you know this. You can't change my mind on this Jasper. I have only hours left. I have a few things to say to you before you leave. You _will_leave I don't want you to watch that kind of thing. I am having Carlisle and Edward end me, because they will be merciful. Now, one of the only reasons I am dying is so that you will _all_ live, so you will not kill yourself or go to the Voulturi. The next is that there will be a new family member joining you; I am doing a lot of this out of love for him." This made Jasper furious; Alice shouldn't love anyone but him. "Do not use your gift on him Jasper, or else you will be killed. There are more ways for us to die than just one." Alice continued after making sure that he understood, "You will not leave this life we have built here, either, Jasper. I need you to live for both of us, so you will not go back to human blood. One other thing is for you to not give up on love. After I leave, you will meet someone. You will know who I am talking about as soon as you touch their skin. You will be drawn to them and you will reject them. I want you to know that it is okay for you to love again. I love this person too. Eventually you will find love again, and you will be complete. You will be whole. I am only sorry that I can't be that person for you." At this Jasper shouts "If that person isn't you, than I don't want to be whole!" At this Alice snarls and gets into his face, causing him to draw back "You don't know what you are saying. Just know that I love you and will always love you. Now, go. You don't want to hurt anyone, so go South to where your old family was. Then, when Edward comes to get you live for both of us. Goodbye my love, and do not forget about using your gift on the newest addition to the family."

Jasper let out a howl of anguish. He couldn't take this anymore. He ran South, only looking back at Alice once, and it would be the last time…

(Harry's Story)

'Oh, god, Oh god' Harry thought to himself as he ran as far from the corpse of his best friend as he could, 'What have I done?' Harry didn't know where he was running; just that he had to keep running. He had to get away from the scene of the two murders he had just committed. Ron, he had just killed his best friend! Tears sprung unbidden to Harry's eyes. This shocked Harry, because in all the legends and tales he had ever heard about vampires, they all said that a vampire couldn't cry. 'God' Harry thought to himself bitterly as he ran, 'can't I just be normal for once!' Harry didn't stop once running, even for a moment, that whole night. He had to clear his head of the sight, the smell, and the feel of everything that he had done this night. Harry shut all sounds and smells as he relaxed and focused on running, letting the thoughts run together in his head. 'Okay' Harry thought 'What do I do now?' Harry paused, I can't go back to my world, because Dumbledore will have told everyone his 'weapon' is corrupted. I have to leave them alone. They'll have to solve their own problems.' Harry thought bitterly. So, if I can't go back where can I go? I need to avoid Aurors, who no doubt will on my trail. I don't want to be responsible for more death if they try to follow me. Where can I go to get away from them all?' The answer flowed seamlessly to Harry; _Romania_. Harry remembered one of his teachers while he was still in grade school saying something about Romanian being a language very close to English, and therefore easy to learn. So Harry decided he would go to Romania, and that he would never use magic again. He had no problems getting there. He crossed a section of the Atlantic Ocean, and then he headed through Paris and Germany, avoiding all major towns he could. He barely resisted killing anyone he came across. Harry spent the next year or so, in Romania questioning his existence. Did he deserve to be alive? Was he a monster? The answers came to Harry at the Temple of Mithras, the Persian god of Light and Truth. Later Harry would look on that day and laugh at the irony. Harry had pretty much gotten used to resisting his instincts, but he could tell that he was weakening. He was losing his strength from starving himself and there was nothing he could do about it. In a couple of years, he wouldn't even be able to walk. As he was pondering this, something caught his attention. Harry had come upon the Temple of Mithras. This temple was a marvelous work of architecture. There were many archways and they were artfully arranged. The place was magnificent and Harry was drawn to it. He went inside the temple, following the many winding stairways until he reached a dank, dark dungeon. He toured the room for a couple of minutes, marveling at how the structure remained in such good condition. He was about to leave when he heard a raspy voice, sounding like a dying snake hissing say "Wait."

Harry turned around, bringing his gaze to a pathetic sight. He could see this creature was a vampire, but the vampire was weak and couldn't rise. "What can I do for you?" Harry asked, always cordial, not that he was in his past life but he was determined to make himself polite for the rest of eternity to make up for it.

"I need you to bring me a human to feed off of." The vampire said from the gloom.

For the first time since entering the temple Harry actually looked at the speaker. It was easy to see that the speaker was indeed a vampire. He had dark circles under his eyes that were quite defined and his skin had a sickly pallor to it. The vampire was once attractive, he had dark brown hair that reached low over his chin, a high forehead with a prominent brow, and a face that sparked with life. Harry took one look at that face and he made his decision. He would do this for the vampire. He would go and bring someone for the vampire to drain and kill. It would hurt him inside to do so, but he would. He would also ask this vampire questions, questions about this life. Questions about his purpose, if he had one. This vampire would give him the means so that the human he brought him would be the last death of a human that he caused. This would be the last time, Harry promised himself.

Harry stole a male rapist from the streets that night. He followed the man until he was alone, and then he knocked him unconscious before taking him back to the temple. He lay the man at the older vampires feet and took a couple of steps back, closing off his lungs so that he wouldn't fight the vampire for his meal. Harry closed his eyes in distaste as the vampire fed. The man was soon drained and Harry began his questioning. "I must tell you that I am new to this life and I would like someone to explain things to me, like are there rules, law enforcement, and those kinds of things." Harry began uneasily.

"After you saving my life, it is the least I can do. My name is Daniel Richards." the vampire gave Harry a true smile, "I will say that there is only one rule, basically, and it is divided into categories. You must keep our existence a secret from humans. But doing so means that you must contain any members of our community and make sure that they know that, or you will both be executed. Most of us answer to only one family, The Voulturi. They are like the royal family of vampires who come by and clean up any messes caused by our kind. You want to avoid the Voulturi because they have formidable gifts they have collected."

"What do you mean formidable gifts?" Harry asked.

"Some of our species have extra senses or gifts that they have pulled through to this life, such as Aro, a member of the Voulturi, has the ability to hear your thoughts, not just thoughts you think now, but every thought you have ever had. And Jane has the ability to cause great pain in your mind." Daniel answered.

"Oh… so, are there any strange families that don't drink human blood or such? I figured that as with humans, there must be outcasts in this life too."

"Why, yes there are. Just recently there have been rumors across our people that a coven of vampires in the United States there is a family called the Cullens, headed by Carlisle Cullen. They have been rumored to drink animal blood, as well as another family, the Denali, I recall. The Denali also resides in the United States. The Cullen family has about six, but there used to be seven, but one of them tried to make an immortal child, that couldn't keep the secret. And so, her family destroyed her and the child before the Voulturi arrived to take care of the problem.

Harry kept his face impassive as Daniel recounted the tale, but inwardly he was horrified at the Voulturi. How could they kill a child and its maker? He understood on some level, but he couldn't imagine doing something like that for all eternity. Harry made his mind up then to try the lifestyle the Cullens and Denali lived. He would attempt to live off of animal blood. Harry decided to leave immediately. "I'm sorry to have to leave so soon but I need to hunt. Then I will be leaving the area. You made me curious about these 'Cullens' and I have decided to visit them and discuss their life choice. I hope to meet up with you again soon. I plan to talk to the Cullens about their lifestyle, but they may convince me to try it, and if they do I may stay there for an indefinite amount of time. I must bid thee well my new friend." And with that he left, not knowing if he would ever see Daniel again. But deep down he hoped he would. And thus Harry left Romania, traveling to the United States, wondering where he would find the Cullens. He knew it wouldn't be somewhere sunny, because who would want to live in the dark all of the time to avoid discovery, so they must live somewhere rainy almost all of the time. Harry figured that he would ask a librarian to help him when he got to the states, a librarian would surely know or they could find out. Thus Harry began the journey that would change his life.


	4. Chapter 4

From One to another Chapter 4: The End

(Alice's Story)

After Jasper left for Texas, Alice became numb inside. 'How could she do this to him? How could she hurt him so?' 'To keep him alive' Alice's snide inner voice answered her. Alice was glad she had waited until a couple of hours before the end before telling him, she couldn't deal with the guilt for long.

She only had to deal with the guilt for one more day before her death. The Volturi would arrive four hours after she was burned. Edward and Carlisle would tell them that she had created an immortal child, and they killed Alice and the child for their crimes.

The Volturi would buy that and they would leave her family alone for the time of four years. By then Harry would have already joined them and the Volturi would be thwarted in every way imaginable; thus making the entire Cullen family untouchable'.

Alice sat in a daze in her and Jasper's room, arms hugging her knees while she rocked back and forth. When she had an hour left, she began panicking. Her breaths became gasps and her mind was in a flurry as she looked for anything she was neglecting to tell her family. When she found the last thing she needed to say, she appeared in the sitting room in a flash. Edward knew that look on her face and had the book of prophecies in his hands in a flash.

Alice began to speak, "The newcomer with eyes that are a window to their soul will be instrumental to survival. The lawmakers come to give more than just reprisal. Two shall be added to those we call family, and one unexpected addition will sink her tendrils in deep to everyone she meets. Not knowing where he came from, he comes to us asking for a last hope we can give him. He is looking for a way to get by, and he will find his happily ever after."

With that said Alice whispered, "It's time", and she walked steadily outside, standing next to the roaring bonfire and turned to face her family to begin the end.

She started with Esme. "I always will love you, Mom. You always knew what I needed and my new brother will need that from you soon." She gave Esme as big of a hug as she could before turning to Rosalie.

"Rose, my lovely sister, I want you to know that I always loved you. Everything from the way you were overly girly to the way you crinkle your nose at my clothing choices. Please promise not to be hard on our new brother and to support each other when times get rough." Alice gave Rosalie an embrace and a kiss on the cheek before turning to Emmet.

"Emmet, my loving, carefree lug of a brother. I love your sense of humor and always admired your strength, not just your physical strength, but the strength to care about everyone so much, and your ability and willingness to cheer up those who are sad and aching. The family will need that more than ever, but once you hear our new brother's story and hurt, you will know how much you really are needed." She jumped up to give Emmet a warm embrace and to whisper in his ear, "Love them for me while I am gone."

And then the two broke their embrace and Alice turned to her father. "Carlisle, my wondrous father, I couldn't have asked for a better father than you. You always were willing to let me have my indulgences and overenthusiastic tendencies. I want you to absolve yourself of my death soon, for I already have. I want you to remember the talks and moments we shared. Remember the good times for me." Then she flung her arms around him, trying desperately not to lose it and start bawling.

Alice turned to Edward knowing exactly what she would say. "You my brother, your life is meaningless in your opinion, but all the rest of us know the truth. You are not a monster; you are a source of peace and a ray of light. Soon you will find what you were always meant to be. I love you and never forget you have the love of our family."

She glided into Edward's arms and held him close before projecting a thought to him 'Go get Jasper in a couple of days and head to the Denali and reveal the Volturi's twisted scheme. Stay there to grieve. Then go to my room when you all get back and under my pillow on my bed you will find a letter for our new brother. Give it to him after he says 'I wish I knew her'. I love you all'

Alice released Edward and set face into a look of pure determination. "Let's do this" she commanded.

Alice saw Edward and Carlisle moving fast out of the corner of her eye and she caught glimpses of flames and her family's faces before it was over. It was the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: New Beginnings in Volterra**

The first thing Harry could comprehend was that it was cold.

Cold was a strange thing for vampires; they didn't actually feel cold since they were colder than their surroundings. But Harry felt cold.

The next thing Harry noticed was it was darker than usual. Harry's vision cleared and the first thing he saw was blood.

There was blood on his hands.

Harry ran. He had done it again. It had been a week since he had left Romania and headed to Paris, to attempt to get information on the Cullens and the United States.

In one week Harry had killed nine people. Nine innocent lives had been cut off. Ending those lives also ended the lives of any children they might have had.

As Harry ran he felt the warm breeze on his skin. The freezing cold night felt like a hot summer's night to the skin of a killer like him. Harry just wanted it to end… he wanted peace, but it wasn't like he would ever get it.

He didn't deserve peace. As Harry ran he felt a small presence in his mind. It was very strange.

It felt as if he could feel a small pea rolling around in his head. It was annoying, like a bee sting. It wasn't long before he felt a strange mist cloud his mind too.

Suddenly Harry felt his mental barriers collapse and Harry knew nothing but darkness.

When Harry came to the first thing he took notice of was that he was in a strange place, unlike where he had been before. The first thought Harry had was, 'I was taken by someone'.

So, where was he taken and why? Harry was about to try to leave when he caught sight of a vampire on his left. In a flash Harry was on his feet in an unfamiliar stance.

If Harry had described it he would have said that it felt similar to a stance he had seen in a movie about ninja's. Harry had his left palm facing his opponent at chest level and his right palm was facing down at stomach level. His hands were slightly curled like claws and his knees were slightly bent.

Harry couldn't have told you why he slipped into this stance even if he wanted to; it just felt like the right thing to do. It felt natural. Harry narrowed his eyes and prepared to strike if he needed to. The vampire gave an amused chuckle and a grin before standing and stretching, as if he was stiff.

He stretched and began to speak. "There isn't need for that, young one. My master wants to speak with you, nothing more. He will not have you harmed until you have spoken. My name is Felix and you are in Volterra, the city of judgement for our kind. I serve the Voulturi; Marcus, Caius, and Aro. Aro wishes to speak with you, so let's not keep him waiting."

Harry lifted an eyebrow as Felix turned to depart and walked down a tunnel. Harry decided it was in his best interest to follow him and he followed Felix's fast pace with ease. It seemed as if the oppressing silence was squeezing his ears, so Harry decided to start a conversation.

"Why does Aro wish to speak with me?" Harry began, "I don't believe I have knowingly broken any laws and I don't have any gifts or talents, so why would he wish to speak to me? How on Earth did you find me anyway? Did you just happen to come across me on a search for someone else?"

Harry knew he was babbling, but he just couldn't seem to stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. 'Oh well,' Harry thought, 'It's better for someone to think you're an idiot and immature than to think you are a threat.'

Felix gave a sigh as if he was searching for patience before he began speaking, "Aro has some very talented family members and one of them has a talent for finding very useful talents. I would seem that you have a very powerful talent that you do not yet know about, and Aro wishes to see if he can figure out what it is, as well as if you wish to join our family."

That made sense to Harry. If he had a talent then it would probably be on the radar somewhere, so Aro had found him and wanted to see if he could divulge Harry's 'talent' and if he would be a threat. 'Oh' Harry thought, 'I could probably get information on the Cullens while I am here at the very least'.

Felix led Harry through a maze of tunnels, which Harry promptly memorized the way out. If he needed to run, he wouldn't have any problems getting back to the main chamber, and then he could take some of the other tunnels until he found a way out.

Felix then led Harry to some sort of antechamber. Three vampires were sitting on throne-like chairs. One was in the center with one vampire on either side. It was clear that he was in charge here. Felix stepped forward and proceeded to bow in front of Aro, saying "Here he is, master."

Aro proceeded to speak with a voice that had an odd hiss that sent shivers up Harry's spine because of the resemblance to a certain dark lord. "I am Aro, this is Marcus" Aro gestured to his left, "and this is Caius" Aro gestured to his right. "And you are?"

"I am James Evans." Harry said, thinking it would be best if he gave a false name. If he was caught he would just excuse it with the fact that he went by his middle name and his mother's maiden name because it was too dangerous and painful to go by anything else.

"It is nice to meet you." Aro proceeded in formality. "Now, I am sure that you are wondering why you are here-"

Harry cut him off. "I already know. I pumped Felix for information, because I wasn't going somewhere without information of my own, lest I be caught unawares or be forced into a bad situation."

"Ah." Aro sounded surprised. "then I guess I can begin if it would please you."

"Of course." Harry said, his lips pulling up into a smirk that made his face look completely feral. Harry slowly made his way to approach Aro and offered his hand, remembering what Daniel had said about Aro's gift. He was expecting an approach like Snape's Occlumency lessons. He was expecting extreme pain, but he felt nothing but a small hand lightly caressing his thoughts. Aro stayed like that for a moment before he pulled away, looking at Harry as if he was a long lost gem found in a garage sale.

"Well," Aro stated as a matter of factly, "I cannot hear a word of your thoughts. I have a request to ask of you because you intrigue me so. I would ask you if I may have my Jane try her gift on you. If her gift doesn't work than I may have a theory on your gift."

"I would be delighted to indulge your curiosity. Just where is this 'Jane'?" Harry said, outwardly the complete embodiment of calmness, while inwardly he was panicking. Jane's gift was a painful one and it sounded as if her gift was like the cruciatus curse. Harry wasn't looking forward to this.

"She should be here quite soon." Aro stated before addressing Felix, "Felix, would you go and tell Jane I request her presence promptly, along with that of her mate?"

Felix nodded before heading down another passage Harry had missed with all of the happenings around him.

Harry would have been sweating if he could, but as he couldn't he just stood there, before Caius caught a glimpse of his eyes.

Caius stood abruptly and was in Harry's face before Harry could react. "What are you?" Caius hissed. "Why don't you have our eyes?"

Harry grabbed Caius's left arm and soon forced him into a kneeling position as he jerked his arm in a way that rendered Caius's body in a state where he couldn't move to reach Harry.

"Caius!" Marcus hissed, "You should know better than to attack a guest, especially one as special as James here!"

Harry released Caius and took a step back and took a good look at Aro's eyes. Aro's eyes were a murky red color that made Harry want to shudder. Marcus and Caius's eyes were the same color. Harry hadn't taken a look at his reflection since he had been changed, so he voiced his concerns.

"What color are my eyes? I haven't seen them since I have been changed."

Aro jerked his head to the left and a small vampire moved from behind Aro's throne to kneel in front of him.

"Renata," Aro spoke, "Go and get a mirror from one of my storage rooms."

"But master," Renata hissed, "What if you should need me?"

"Go Renata," Aro said angrily, his voice rising, "and do not question me next time. We are all friends here. I will have no need of you."

Renata hurriedly left to do as Aro asked, but she glared at Harry as she left. Harry jerked upright as he heard footsteps coming down one of the tunnels. Harry watched as Felix glided into the room, followed by two small figures.

Harry took one look at the figures and burst out laughing. He kept laughing for a full two minutes before he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. By now everyone was staring at him as if he was crazy. Harry straightened and began to explain. "I'm sorry, but to think that this is the great Lady Jane. I must admit that I had higher expectations. I didn't expect such a little girl like her."

At this Jane sent him a glare that Harry would say made Voldemort's glares look like a pitiful kitten. Jane sent him a look of pure hatred and disgust.

Aro quickly began speaking, "Now Jane, I am sure you are wondering why I called you and Alec here." Jane gave a small nod and Aro continued. "My gift doesn't work on young James here, and I was wondering if yours or Alec's did." At this Jane's face broke into an evil smirk that sent shivers down Harry's spine. "James has consented for you to test your gift on him and I eagerly await the results, so whenever you are ready."

Harry tensed as he waited for the bouts of pain to begin, but the only thing he felt was a small annoyance that felt familiar, but it was gone before Harry could analyze it. Everyone looked at Harry incredulously, as if he was a miracle or something. All except Jane, who looked at Harry as if he was the scum of the Earth. Harry, feeling uncomfortable said, "Where is it… I'm ready."

Aro started to laugh. Harry turned to look at him incredulously. "My boy, Jane already tried. Did you feel anything?"

"No." Harry said, starting to feel uncomfortable and nervous.

"Hah! Wonderful!" Aro stated with glee, his face curling into a smile that Harry really didn't like. "My boy, would you like to join us? I am sure that we could delve deeper into your gift and find out all that you can do! How about it?"

Harry knew he would regret it, but he couldn't honestly find a way to say no. At least he couldn't find a way to say no without pissing them off and having Aro's guards kill him, so he opened his mouth and-

The slamming of a door interrupted them as a vampire missing an arm and other large chunks of his body ran and collapsed at Aro's feet. "My Lord, Volterra is being invaded and the invaders brought thousands of newborns…"


End file.
